


The Love Shack

by traumschwinge



Series: Guard and Royalty [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Remote location, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-03 13:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10247237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: Kurt and Logan have taken to a lonely hut in the woods for their summer vacation. While one of them meant for some romantic time together, the other has much more carnal interests in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikorys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikorys/gifts).



> My deepest thanks to Niko for enduring this nonsense and me.

"Oh Logan" Hands clasp across a heaving bosom. "I think I'm going to faint. Your muscles... shouldn't be seen by the pure hearted." Like a flower in the breeze of spring, the body falls, sighing softly against the muscular chest of the woodchuck. "Just hold me 'til my legs will carry me again on their own."

Logan took one glance at the body leaning against him for sole support before deciding he wasn’t having any of it. He took a step back.

“Woah-!” Kurt lost his balance to fall face-first, Logan noted to his amusement. But instead of hitting the ground, he vanished in a stinking cloud of smoke, only to reappear squatting on a low branch of the nearest tree. “Hey, that was mean!”

“Not up for that bullshit, elf,” Logan grumbled, picking his ax up again. “It’s either make firewood or freeze. And I dunno about you, but I hate freezing.”

“Then, are we doing a romantic fireplace thing? You spoil me.” His smile looked even brighter in contrast to the dark blue fur. Sunlight caught on his incisor and made it sparkle. It made him look more hungry in Logan’s eye than was probably true. Then again, he probably was.

Logan put another log on the chopping block and raised his ax. Kurt whistled in approval. “Go gather twigs if you’re bored.” The ax hit the log and cut it clear in two.

Kurt stared with rapt attention. Only, it wasn’t the axe he was ogling, but Logan’s arms and chest. Logan tried to ignore him.

“Oh, I’m definitely well entertained here,” Kurt sing-songed after two more logs had fallen split from the chopping block. “Actually, I do think it’s been real ages since I’ve last been this entertained.”

Between picking up the next log and raising the ax, Logan huffed out a laugh. “Pretty low standards for entertainment. Now go do what I said before I make you. Or…” Logan brushed his hair back with a slow motion, solely to get Kurt to stare more. “I could just put on a shirt.”

“Don’t you dare.” Kurt waved his finger at Logan. “I will not stand for that much cruelty.”

“Then get your ass moving. The fire won’t start from split logs alone.” Just to emphasize his words, Logan rammed the ax through a log at the word split. He bent down to get the next log, only to freeze mid-movement when he smelled sulfur.

It might also just have been the hands on his butt, first barely touching for a moment, before he was grabbed. Very slowly and carefully, Logan let the ax drop to lean against the chopping block.

“You…!” he growled, whirling around. Exactly like he’d expected the second he’ turned around, Kurt had teleported to safe distance again, hanging from the branch of another tree and laughing: ”Too slow, old man.”

“You just wait…!”

“Wait for what?” Kurt asked, teleporting next to Logan just long enough to talk and plant a kiss on Logan’s cheek, before vanishing off into the distance again.

“Wait ‘til I let reflex deal with you.”

“So, reflex, huh?” The teleport was bold enough that even Logan was impressed. As always, the smell was the first thing he noticed, right in front of him. He was ready when Kurt appeared, slinging his arms around his slender hip.

“Gotcha, elf,” Logan smirked.

“Hm, I might have let you get me here, old man,” Kurt purred, leaning back against Logan’s hands. “Can’t you take a little break now, for my sake?” He pushed gentle fingers through the hair on Logan’s chest. He even added some fluttering eyelashes for good measure, Logan noted. “Please?”

Logan shook his head in disbelieve. “Won’t give up, will ya?”

“It’s mating season for elves,” Kurt said with a solemn look of sincerity on his face. Logan had to admire his acting talent at times like these.

“Every day is mating season for you, elf,” Logan grumbled. Still, his hands were both slipping downward.

“That doesn’t contradict what I said.” Kurt yelped and then laughed when Logan squeezed down on his ass. He didn’t resist as he was lifted onto the chopping block.

“Try not to fall,” Logan growled as he dropped to his knees between Kurt’s legs. Kurt swallowed, searching for any handhold he could find to stabilize his position. Logan didn’t wait for him to get ready. Instead, he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them and Kurt’s slip down just enough to free his limp penis.

“Logan…” Kurt licked his lips. Swallowed. He couldn’t take his eyes off Logan. “I can wait until tonight, you don’t have to… ngh.”

Logan didn’t even wait for Kurt to finish his sentence or grace him with a reply. Instead, he had taken Kurt’s sack in one hand, while the other held Kurt’s penis so he could start licking it. A warm shiver went through Kurt’s body.

“So good… ahn… that nobody comes out… nhh… here,” Kurt panted. He could feel himself swell in Logan’s mouth, the warmth of it and the sight of Logan between his legs with only a single intent on his mind being all Kurt needed.

Logan turned his head and eyes just enough so he could look at Kurt for a short moment and roll his eyes in response. His hand left Kurt’s sack, all four fingers trailing the curve, scratching the soft fur that grew even there on their way to Kurt’s hipbone.

Kurt leaned back as far as he dared and closed his eyes.

He could feel Logan’s breath against his stomach, moving his fine hair, warm and slightly moist. The fingers rubbing circles around his hipbone. Logan’s tongue pressing against the underside of his hard cock only to let off pressure every now and then, a steady beat for Kurt to focus on. The tip of his cock hitting the hard roof of Logan’s mouth every time he moved his head down again. Logan’s rough, calloused fingers around the parts of the shaft his mouth didn’t reach.

Careful not to lose his balance, using his tail for additional support there, Kurt lifted a hand from the block. First, he put it on Logan’s shoulder, to steady himself as much as to be able to rub his thumb over the back of Logan’s neck. Sooner, or it might have taken a while, Kurt wasn’t sure, he moved his hand to Logan’s neck in full, brushing the short hair at the back of Logan’s neck up, feeling them out, over and over again.

Logan turned to sucking eventually, matching the rhythm in which he’d just pressed his tongue up against Kurt earlier. It made Kurt moan, happy and loud, much louder than he’d have dared anywhere but in the lone parts of deep woods. His fingers tightened their grip, tangling with Logan’s hair where it was long enough to do so, holding on with each moment of pressure.

“Lo-ogan.”

For a moment, Logan stopped. He waited for Kurt to tell him to either go on or stop, knowing of Kurt’s dislike of coming into his mouth.

Kurt moved his hand, a motion even he couldn’t say was meant to pull Logan up or untangle his fingers.

Logan laughed, making Kurt shiver again, but he pulled back, his mouth at least. The other hand, the one that had been on Kurt’s hip before, replaced it, stroking up and down, spreading what saliva was left around. Kurt hadn’t been sure just how close he was until Logan pushed his thumb up, moving the foreskin back for what he could, then let go, gently rubbing bigger and smaller circles around the sensitive tip of Kurt’s penis, through the pre-cum there.

Kurt shuddered heavily as he came all over Logan’s hands, in small bursts that each made him shake a little.

“You good until tonight now?” Logan smirked, licking his fingers clean like he didn’t care just how awful Kurt thought him for it.

Kurt rolled his eyes back, feeling both too weak to keep balancing and too weak to stand. “I don’t think I can walk a single step,” he groaned.

“Pity.” Logan stood up and brushed the dirt and wood chips off his knees. “Because if you don’t gather twigs, we won’t get a decent fire tonight.” He looked down at Kurt. “I need that chopping block.”

“Too bad, it’s mine for now.” Kurt felt too breathless to laugh but tried anyway.

Logan shook his head. But instead of just lifting Kurt off, he first kissed Kurt on the cheek, mindful not to let him taste his mouth. “I’ll put you down under the tree over there, alright? You go be useful once you’ve recovered, you hear, elf?”

Kurt nodded, his eyes threatening to fall shut even as he wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck. “Might be a bit, though,” he mumbled sleepily as Logan carried him off.

*****

A fire crackled happily in the hearth of the one room hut they currently lived in. The shutters were keeping out the night air and the smell of burning wood in. The twigs Logan had used to start the fire had long burned to ashes and even the logs he’d added once the fire had been ready were mostly embers by now.

After their dinner of fresh roasted meat and vegetables with herbs growing around the hut, they’d decided to lie down in front of the fireplace, on the huge bear skin. Logan swore it’d been him, a long time ago, hunting the bear after a long winter when it had meant either him or the bear would make it through. Kurt didn’t believe much of the tale, but he was always happy to listen to Logan fantasize about it.

They’d stripped down to their underwear, both of them ready to crawl into bed sooner rather than later. But somehow, they’d ended up with Kurt lying at Logan’s side, his head on Logan’s chest and Logan’s arm around his shoulders. He’d slung a leg lazy across Logan, when Logan had started to scratch his back.

Kurt had his eyes closed, listening to Logan’s heartbeat.

“I wish this wasn’t just a vacation,” Kurt murmured.

Logan laughed, disturbing Kurt’s position on his chest. “You’d never make it through the winters up here, elf.”

“Still.” Kurt yawned. “I’d be nice. Us two. All alone. All year round.”

“No heating, no warm baths.” Kurt could tell Logan was still amused at his sole expense. “No tubs large enough for two.”

“We can always bathe in the river. Or up at the spring.” Kurt pointedly ignored how cold the water was in the pool by the spring all year round.

“So you can drift away downstream because you didn’t pay enough attention? No.”

“We did go swimming just last week!” Kurt protested.

Logan patted his shoulder, before his hand slipped off. Kurt put it down to laziness on Logan’s part. “It was the hottest day we had all summer. What else were we supposed to do than finding the slowest part of the stream? But you can hardly call it swimming. Not when the deepest point there is just deep enough to have you in the water to your belly.” He lightly tickled Kurt’s side at about the right height, making Kurt squirm in the embrace. “It’s still cold as shit at night.”

“Back when I was small.” Kurt paused to stretch and press himself some more onto Logan. “Back then I always thought temperatures were constant everywhere. Like at home.”

“Other places don’t have artificial climate.”

“I know that now. Still, at the time, the idea seemed so strange.” Kurt started scratching Logan’s chest, no other purpose in mind than to feel the wiry hair there.

“Don’t you like it? Weather, I mean?” Logan’s breaths were getting deeper, like he was drifting off to sleep, or at least close to it.

Kurt, sleepy as he was himself, needed a while to think about the question. “It’s different. I think. I just like both in their own way?”

Logan hummed deep in his chest, probably indicating agreement.

“Weather is better, though.” Kurt stretched carefully. “It reminds me of you.”

“Rough, wild and unpredictable?”

“Not artificial.” The memory of people from the past made Kurt shiver, but not in a pleasant way. “You don’t seem like a construct put before me for presentation.”

For a short moment, Logan squeezed him close. “I don’t see the point in it, elf. ‘s all.”

“I know you don’t. Still, thank you.” Kurt stretched his neck, needing to strain a little to reach all the way up to Logan’s cheek so he could kiss him. “I love you, Logan.”

Logan rolled onto his side, slow enough that Kurt had time to resettle. For a long moment, longer than Kurt would have thought it necessary, he just looked Kurt in the eyes, probably searching for something. Just when Kurt was about to turn away, Logan raised his hand to cup Kurt’s face for a moment before pulling him into a kiss.

“I promised you something,” Logan growled when he eventually withdrew again. “Earlier.”

“Mmmm, you did,” Kurt hummed back. “But I think I need more logs on the fire before I’m ready to put out for you.”

“Demanding.” Logan laughed. His attempt at untangling himself failed, since Kurt was holding onto his wifebeater and tried to pull him into another kiss. “Elf, I can kiss you or I can add more logs. Your choice.”

“One more kiss to last ‘til you’re back.”

Logan rolled his eyes, amused adoration shining through his exasperated expression. “Demanding.”

Kurt merely laughed as he let Logan pull him into another kiss.

While Logan busied himself with the fire, Kurt freed himself of his tank top, hurrying to pull it over his head so much he messed his hair up even more than it already had been. He threw the top in the vague direction of the bed, close to which their other clothes lay as well. With a quick glance, he made sure the lube was still right next to the head of the bear, just where he’d put it. His hands already in the waistband of his slip, he paused to look at Logan. He knew he was being ignored on purpose from the way Logan was poking around the fireplace. Likely Logan was just waiting for him to get naked.

Kurt grinned. If Logan thought he could just wait and then return to him all ready for the taking, he was sorely mistaken. He turned away from Logan again, aware that Logan was listening for the right time to be “done” with the fire, got up and reached for his slip again. Instead of pulling it down, however, he just teleported right behind Logan, slipping his hands from his own hip to Logan’s in the same motion. “Are you intending to come, or no?” he whispered into Logan’s ear, his hands moving with determination inside Logan’s boxers. “I’d hate starting without you.”

“So you just start _with_ me, elf?” Sometimes, Kurt could admire how stoic Logan liked to behave. If he hadn’t known him so well, he’d missed how his grip around the poker tensed as his fingers closed around Logan’s dick, how he shifted his position just enough that the poker wasn’t in the flames anymore. No quickening of breath yet, no faster heart beat. Not even an acknowledgement.

“Starting with you was the plan, yes.” Kurt grinned. “In fact, that’s the whole point of not staring without you.”

“You’re…” Logan shook his head. “Never change that much.” He put his hands around Kurt’s wrists and gently pulled them out of his boxers before turning around. “Love you, elf.” His arms closed around Kurt as well. They stood like that, for a moment.

Then, Kurt put his hands on Logan’s ass. “Less talk. I was promised sex. I’ve been waiting all day.”

Logan laughed, leaning against Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt could feel his breath against his neck, flattening the fur there with each time he exhaled. He squeezed down on Logan’s ass, urging him to go on. It only made Logan laugh more.

“Geeze, elf,” Logan eventually got out. “Patience. Romance. Is that all lost?” He didn’t give Kurt any time to answer, however. Instead, without a warning, he grabbed him by the hip and lifted him up. One, two steps, despite Kurt squirming a little. Then, he leaned in. A moment later, Kurt found himself on Logan’s chest, lying on the floor, on the bearskin, unable to tell how exactly he’d gotten there. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re the worst!” he laughed, sitting up on Logan’s lap so he could paw at his shirt, trying to get it off despite Logan lying on it.

“Says the bub who didn’t allow me to be romantic!” Logan raised his back just enough that Kurt could finally undress him. “In a lone hut. With a fire. About to have sex on a bearskin in front of the fire.”

“Hush.” Kurt leaned down to kiss Logan again.

He could feel Logan tense for a moment, abs hardening under Kurt, possibly to get the urge to continue fighting under control. Kurt just continued kissing him, trying his best to convince Logan that any irritation left could be much better used for this anyway. His lips moved against Logan’s, opening, nipping at him. His whole body pressed against Logan, chest on chest, leaving Kurt unable to tell if it was his own body that felt hot or just Logan’s body heat on his skin.

Eventually, after what had felt like an eternity of coaxing, Logan started to kiss back, still reluctant and with more teeth than he’d use hadn’t Kurt egged him on for so long. Kurt let out a yelp of surprise when Logan all of a sudden put an arm around his shoulders, holding him in place with raw strength.

It was then that Kurt realized that their current position gave Logan much more freedom over his body than Kurt himself had. While one of his arms stayed firmly in place around Kurt’s shoulders, the other hand was free to pet Kurt wherever Logan wanted. At first, he mostly scratched the fur on Kurt’s back, but soon, he opted for petting and then, his hand just gradually wandered further down Kurt’s body, fumbling and stroking around the spot where his spine turned into a tail for a while, until he finally reached Kurt’s ass.

Kurt grinned as he lifted his hips into what he hoped would be a position giving Logan even better access. He’d been waiting all day and knew that he was scraping at the line at which Logan would be too annoyed to let him have what he wanted. It wasn’t even like he couldn’t appreciate the romantic surroundings. More like, he didn’t want to, not with a hot man near him and the very definite promise of sex in the imminent future.

No matter how nice the kisses he was getting were, they were also turning him on to a degree he wasn’t willing to suffer much longer without them making any progress toward the kind of sex he was hoping for. While Logan was seemingly content with just massaging his butt, Kurt used his tail to reach out to the lube. It was a bit awkward and fumbly, but he managed to wrap his tail around it, and, sparing some of his otherwise occupied concentration, nudge Logan’s hand with it, before dropping the bottle.

At least, Logan seemed to be getting the hint. His hand left Kurt’s butt for a moment. He even stopped kissing, which Kurt took as an invitation to start kissing his neck, even carefully nip at the skin there with his teeth, knowing it turned Logan on. He could feel Logan swallow against his lips, shifting his position under him so Kurt wouldn’t be pressing down against his dick as much anymore. For the moment Kurt allowed it, at the very least.

“Elf,” Logan growled, almost a growl. “Stop that. I can’t get the lube where I want it like this. And I’m not going to wash it out of your fur for you.”

Kurt sighed, long and deep, or what passed for it, considering that he was out of breath himself. Nevertheless, he kept still for the time it took Logan to drip some lube between his ass cheeks and then some more until he could feel Logan’s lubed up finger on his hole. Then, it took all of Kurt’s self-control not to rock back against it.

“Eeelf.” This time, it was a full out growl, vibrating deep between their chests. “I don’t want to hurt you. Or me. Hold still.”

“Or what?” Kurt felt like he was vibrating with anticipation, making it hard to do as asked.

“Or I’ll make you.” That growl was a lot less deep and more playful, like Logan was offering, not threatening.

Kurt gasped, playing along. “You wouldn’t dare!”

Instead of replying, Logan shifted his grip around Kurt’s shoulder slightly, putting his other firmly on Kurt’s hip. Holding him secure like that, he rolled them both around, stopping when he was on top of Kurt, his arm around the shoulders slipping out under Kurt while they were turning. He used that arm to support his weight, mindful not to put much of it on Kurt. It was something Kurt was used to, but at the same time, he’d also never asked why, assuming it was both care and habit from previous partners he didn’t want to know about.

“I don’t think you can reach what you want like this,” Kurt grinned. He wriggled a little. “And I don’t see how you can keep me still like this.”

Logan blinked. For a moment, he was completely still. “Right, I can’t,” he admitted. He leaned down, kissing Kurt again. Playfully, Kurt tried to fight back, doing his best to get Logan to stop without actually stopping him.

“Logan, enough, please, no more kissing,” he laughed between kisses.

Logan let up, at least for the moment, to grin down at Kurt. “I can’t. Said so yourself.”

“You…” Kurt huffed. Rolled his eyes. Then he wriggled, making Logan to leave him just enough space so he could turn onto his stomach. Taking advantage of the new position, he immediately pressed his ass up against Logan’s crotch. “Now!”

“Was that an order?” Logan grinded down, rubbing up against Kurt. Nothing about his motions indicated any urgency, Kurt noticed with dismay.

“I could make it one, if you don’t hurry.”

“Oh, really?” Kurt arched his back as Logan leaned down, feeling some of the heaviness of Logan’s hardened body pressing against him. He moaned in surprise, when Logan kissed his shoulder, only to bite down a moment later, just enough for it to turn him on even more, yet not enough for lasting pain.

“Logan, please, either you do it or I’ll do it myself. And make you watch. And jerk off. And you only get to watch. Please.”

Logan laughed, his breath brushing against Kurt’s ear and making him shiver, the vibrations of spreading through his body as much as through the air. “Tempting.” He kissed Kurt’s ear, a short peck, then his weight lifted from Kurt. “But… not today. I promised.” For a moment, he just rested his hands on Kurt’s hips, then, finally, pulled back and reached for the lube again. Kurt could hear him squirt some out and onto his hand. He took a breath, two, in, out, slowly, bracing himself. With one hand on his hip to hold him still, Logan’s other stroked down Kurt’s crack, rubbing smaller and smaller circles around Kurt’s sphincter before adding more lube, making sure everything was wet enough before he even attempted to push in. It unnerved Kurt, even more so since he knew that Logan wouldn’t do it any other way. He never had.

Until Logan was satisfied, Kurt concentrated on holding still and breathing evenly. Each time Logan added another finger, stretching him some more, it got harder for a moment, the burn of the stretch making him bite his lip and tensing up for a moment. Logan wouldn’t move until he was relaxing again, waiting it out. And even after he’d started moving again, he’d take his time, starting almost agonizingly slow and taking up pace over time until he was satisfied enough. The worst part, in Kurt’s opinion, was that Logan knew exactly how and for how long to finger fuck against Kurt’s prostate to keep him right below the threshold of cumming from nothing more than that.

Kurt wasn’t sure exactly how long it took, but eventually, Logan pulled his fingers out. He fought the instinct to clench his hole right away again, knowing fully well that this was against his best interests.

Logan’s hand still hadn’t left his hip. Kurt’d almost expected the other to grab him as well, but instead, Logan used it to guide his hard dick to Kurt’s hole. “Ready?”

Kurt nodded slowly, too focused on even breaths and not tensing up to answer out loud.

For a moment, Logan was rubbing his thumb over Kurt’s hip bone. He didn’t give Kurt any warning after having asked him if he was ready, but pushed in, slowly, but steadily, stretching him even more that his fingers had. Kurt couldn’t say how deep he’d pushed in, how far was still to go, when Logan stopped. For a moment, they both waited, breathed.

“You alright?” Logan asked.

Kurt nodded, feeling breathless. “Jus’ a moment.”

“Sure.” Logan was stroking his side again, making sure he didn’t move his hip. “Think after this moment you can take more?”

Kurt thought about it for a moment, shuddering a little at the thought of Logan fucking all the way inside him. Again, he bit his lip, thinking it through. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Logan to, it was… “Whatever you want that doesn’t get me off too soon.”

Logan snorted. He reached around so he could encircle the base of Kurt’s cock with his thumb and forefinger and squeezed a little. “If I’d know that…”

“You’d still fingered me almost to an orgasm.” Kurt laughed. He tried to move his hips to buck into Logan’s fingers, but only succeeded in feeling Logan’s dick move inside thim. The fingers stayed firmly in place.

“Ready again?” Logan made small motions with his hips, indicating what he could do if Kurt said so.

“Ready.”

Kurt’s eyes fell closed when Logan started to move, pulling out slowly, making everything burn again, before pushing back in, still slow, even though faster than the first time. He was taking his time, repeating over and over without Kurt noticing much of a difference in pace for the longest time. It wasn’t until he felt Logan’s hip slamming against his ass. It wasn’t until he noticed his mouth had been hanging open the whole time. It wasn’t until he realized Logan had both his hands on his hips for leverage.

Kurt was feeling hot all over. He’d wrapped his tail around Logan, mostly to have it out of the way, only for a small part because he liked how every pull caused a little jank on it, and even that felt too hot. He was about to come and already too overloaded for it at the same time. All he could do was move against Logan, push when he thrusted, leaning forward when he pulled. His arms gave up on supporting his weight eventually, making him collapse forward. It made Logan stop for a moment, too, just long enough for Kurt to have to urge him to continue before he went on. The position changed the angle of Logan’s thrusts, making it harder for Kurt not to come before he was satisfied, with each thrust dragging across his prostate.

He had to give up eventually, when Logan was pulling out after a thrust, much the same like all the others before. Kurt couldn’t even stop it if he’d wanted to. It wasn’t like some of the sudden, almost explosive orgasm he’d had before, more like he’d just reached the point when everything was overflowing, pleasure, lust and his seed.

Staying on his knees after, until Logan reached his own orgasm, felt like an eternity, even though it couldn’t have been more than a minute or two. When Logan pulled out, shooting his load between Kurt’s legs instead of inside him, Kurt didn’t even have the strength to collapse. Instead, he waited until Logan rolled him on his side, then picked him up to carry him over to the bed.

“We could just sleep on the rug,” Kurt mumbled while he was carried, rolling his head against Logan’s chest.

“Or in the clean warm bed,” Logan rumbled. He sounded a little hoarse.

“Less romantic.” Kurt’s defense was feeble and got muted even further as he crawled under the blanket after Logan had let him down on the bed.

Logan kissed his forehead. “More wet and gross and cold.” He was smiling, Kurt could hear it. “I’ll be here in a moment. Need to make sure the fire lasts. And… clean up. You need something to clean up.”

Kurt grabbed his wrist before Logan could walk away. “That can wait five more minutes.”

He pulled Logan down into a hug and kissed him.


End file.
